


Class Type

by fangirls5ever



Series: Monsters and Mana [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Monsters and Mana playthrough, Self-Indulgent, Slow Updates, and unbearably lucky, dnd, in which Lotor is a thief like Lance, sort of a series :), v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: In which Lotor is coerced to join a game of Monsters and Mana.---Lotura





	Class Type

Looking back on it, Lotor should have known it was a bad idea from the very beginning, when the door hissed open on the common room to reveal the paladins and Coran crowded about a glowing holo-screen, faces lit by an eerie orange glow as they clutched interface cards to their chest.

Seemingly unaware of Lotor's entrance (or simply not acknowledging it), Pidge slammed her fist against the table, five metal figurines in the center rattling with the motion. "Lance, that's the sixth trap you've set off in the last ten minutes! At this rate, we're going to die before we even get past the entrance of Zalgonath's lair!"

The red paladin scoffed, apparent nonchalance belied only by a high flush on his cheeks as he glared back at Pidge. "Shut up, dwarf. I haven't seen a single one of your _specials_ being needed, eh?"

"That's because my character is actually useful in a fight, and if you could just actually _get us into the cave,_ you'd know that, you—"

"Paladins, if I could have just a moment of your attention."

Five heads swiveled in unison to where Lotor stood by the entrance of the room, immaculate as ever in his armor, one hand resting on his hip and the other holding a glowing interface tablet. Their reactions, though liken in strength of emotion, were almost comically varied.

Beaming, Allura rose quickly to her feet, stepping from the lowered seating area with a bright call of, "Lotor, you made it!"

Lance grimaced, crossing his arms as the two royals met each other affectionately halfway. "Yeah, great," he muttered, nose wrinkling when Lotor leaned down to kiss Allura's forehead.

Pidge rolled her eyes, pushing the die across the holo-table with a short, "Just take your turn, Lance, and this time, don't drop us into a pit of poisonous snakes."

"Well, I'm sorry if disabling traps is a bit harder than swinging a rusty old axe!"

"It doesn't take any skill to roll a die, Lance! Anyone could do it—an _infant_ could do it, in fact—" Pidge fell silent abruptly, expression going distant before she looked up at the red paladin with an almost manic gleam in her eyes. "I bet a particular white-haired space royal could do it just as well."

Lance blanched, jerking back with one hand pressed to his mouth, looking ill at the mere suggestion of such a thing. "You wouldn't dare," he whispered.

"Oh," Pidge whispered back, expression impish, "but I would." Raising her voice, the green paladin called sweetly, "Lotor?"

The Galra emperor turned from where he and Allura had been speaking in soft tones, yellow eyes flickering over to where Pidge sat smugly and pointedly oblivious to Lance's glaring. "Yes?"

"I don't suppose," the green paladin said, drawing out the words, "that you've ever played a game called Monsters and Mana before, right?"

Lotor tilted his head to the side, thoughtful. "Not that I can recall, no," he said, leaning in closer to the Altean Princess when she took his hand in hers. "Is it a cultural game?"

Pidge glances over at Coran, who paused in his perusing of the guidebook to give her a full-bodied shrug before continuing his plot of their quest (demise, perhaps, being a more apt description). "I mean, it probably is somewhere? Whoever came up with it has to be a genius."

Lotor didn't miss a beat before replying politely, "Of course. I'd be most interested in learning about this 'Monsters and Mana,' if you'd be willing to teach me."

"Perfect." Leaning over to tap Coran's shoulder, Pidge said, "Lore Master, we've got a new player."

"Type?" the ginger-haired mechanic asked, arching a brow in Lotor's direction. (Hunk could almost see the Lore Master's fervent prayers for his choice to be anything but paladin.)

Pidge's grin was knife-sharp as she turned to look straight at Lance, voice saccharine as she answered, "Thief."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to get very slow updates, but another fic should be on the way soon—I've written a much longer, but still pretty short, opening for a Sleeping Beauty Fae! Lotura au, and just need to find the time and energy to edit and type it. :D
> 
> Sorry I've been so busy lately—hopefully I'll write more once we get closer to school starting haha :')
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
